Breathe Deeply
by PhoenixofRiver
Summary: Love and pranks at Hogwarts in the 70's. Right on! SBOC, JPLE, RLOC
1. Karma Police

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I have made up. The rest are all owned by J.K.

"Padfoot, mate, you need to wake up." James whispered quietly to his sleeping friend.

Sirius turned over and mumbled something that sounded like, "Yes, yes, I want the apple."

James didn't want to know, so instead he grabbed hold of Sirius's shoulders and jerked him awake. Sirius's eyes flew opened as he swore,

"Bloody hell, that was a good dream, Prongs!"

"Sorry," James said, not looking the least bit, but had a strange smirk on his face, "but we have some pressing news."

Sirius raised his eyebrows as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up, and looked around for a shirt.

"We have some new neighbors coming today."

"So? What has that go to-" Sirius's eyes lit up, "new pranking projects!" He threw on a blue shirt over his head as he started looking for some pants, but now Sirius didn't seem so tired, but excited for the pranking to begin.

"Well, there's that but, the neighbors, there's a girl our age." James said waiting for a certain reaction.

He got that reaction.

Sirius whipped his head around and smirked, grabbing a pair of newly found pants and some shoes he went off out of the house, running.

This Saturday in July was very bright and hot, considering it was only about 9'o clock, out of a mansion of a house ran a lone figure on a mission, Sirius Black. Sirius had been living with his best friend James and his family since about fifth year. One day he couldn't take his family any more and ran away leaving his old life behind as soon as he knocked on the Potter's door and was welcomed in as a second son. Sirius sprinted down the driveway, having been too excited to walk like a normal person; he loved all girls, especially new ones. However, when Sirius reached the end of the driveway he realized it wouldn't be the best first impression to see one of your neighbors running towards you, didn't want to scare her off. So instead Sirius slowed to a walk, shoving his hands into his pockets and started whistling some undetermined tune. Sirius turned on his heels to the house directly to the right of James's, the house that has been unoccupied for about 10 years but was essentially the same size as James's. When Sirius was about twenty feet away he was what looked like two parents, a young boy of about 14 and a girl, a very familiar looking girl. Sirius abruptly stopped walking towards the new neighbors and stared intently at the girl, Sirius then squinted his eyes to try and determine if he knew her. This as of yet undetermined girl was kind of tallish, about 5'7" Sirius guessed, him being so far away he couldn't really tell if she were attractive or not but he saw dark, dark, brown hair, almost black, and he noticed something, white Converse sneakers, then Sirius realized who it was,

"Delia!" Sirius yelled excitedly as he ran up her gravel driveway and halted right before her, grinning happily.

"Sirius! Is that you?" Delia asked, laughing after getting over the shock of having some random guy run over to her screaming.

Delia looked up for a moment and studied Sirius, making sure he was fine; her face broke into a smile. When Delia smiled, her whole face smiled.

"I didn't know you lived here."

"I moved in with James." Sirius replied, still smiling, Delia was the one girl that actually liked to live life to the fullest, to have fun and hang out with the guys and especially prank people.

"Speak of the devil!" Delia exclaimed as James slowly walked up the driveway, looking winded.

"You know Padfoot," James said through panting, "you can run really fast when you want to, by the way-" James looked up at his new neighbor for the first time, "Delia? Is that you?"

"James!" Delia ran too him and gave him a big hug.

James smiled as she ruffled his already messy hair, no longer winded he exclaimed, "This summer is going to be a blast now that you're here! I know loads of pranks we can pull! You up for it?" James asked looking at her with his hazel eyes.

Delia put her finger to her chin, pondering, "Hmm, I don't know," The boys shared a glance, "I could either have the best summer of my entire life or have tea with my parents for 3 months, and tea as you know is vital to anyone's good health."

"So, that's a yes?"

"No, that's a 'hell yes'!"

"Thank goodness, you know, Delia, for a minute there…"

"I lost myself?" Delia finished.

"What?"

Delia smiled as she closed her eyes and turned her face towards the bright, warm sun, "Nothing, just one of my ramblings."

They were interrupted by Delia's mom who not only had the same golden eyes filled with energy and humor, but the two seemed to have the same spunk, "Cordelia, honey, can you do me the biggest favor and get out of here, putting away these boxes would go much quicker if you weren't here."

"But don't you want me to use my magical powers?" Delia asked wiggling her fingers around.

"Oh no that's alright, you know how I don't like that magic stuff too much, besides; I just don't want to have to make sure you're not planning on doing anything to any of our belongings." Delia's mom gave her a knowing look as Delia tried to protest. Realizing however what that meant, Delia smiled and replied,

"What ever you say, mother darling I'll be back later tonight." Delia then turned to Sirius and James, "Is it alright if I hang out with you guys?"

"That'd be great." Sirius said with a smile.

"Great! Let's go." James said as he turned on his heel and started running down Delia's driveway.

Sirius and Delia followed closely behind, as Delia's mother started putting the boxes away she yelled to her running daughter, "Don't get arrested!"

Delia reached the Potter's residence first, and then Sirius and finally James came up the driveway looking winded again. Delia looked at James worriedly for a second and questioned, "Are you alright?"

James nodded, "I'm a terrible runner, always had been."

Sirius started jumping up and down as he grew impatient, "Come on, come on, I'm hungry!"

James then asked, "And you can't open the door yourself because…?"

"Oh." Sirius said as he turned the brass knob and bonded into the foyer.

"Is he heading for the kitchen?" Delia pondered as she followed James in.

James glanced down at her, "Is he Sirius Black?"

"The one and only."

"Then he's headed for the kitchen." James replied grinning, "So, Delia how's my future bride to be?"

"You mean Remus? I'm sure he's fine." Delia said with a smirk.

James glared at her.

Delia put her hands up and said, "Sorry, sorry, didn't know you wanted to keep it secret, no, umm she's fine, a little angry to have to stay with her sister Petunia all summer but besides that…"

"Well, why don't you invite her over?" James asked trying to sound innocent as they turned the corner, nearing the kitchen.

"I'm sure you'd love that, but I can't, her parent's said that since it was her last summer before being an adult they want to stay together as a family I can't even write to her!"

"Damn."

"I know; I'm sorry you couldn't see your Lily-flower before school starts up again." Delia placed her hand comfortingly on his arm.

"Are you being sarcastic?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen, Delia following close behind replied,

"Surprisingly no, considering I'm always sarcastic, do you-" Delia stopped talking abruptly as she saw Sirius gorging on what looked like half the food in the house. Delia stared in amazement as Sirius ate handfuls of cereal, not bothering with the milk.

"How the bloody hell do you stay so skinny?" Delia asked, sliding into a seat across from the famished Sirius as she looked at him curiously.

Sirius shrugged, "I'm a growing boy, and besides; I love food!"

"Never would've guessed." Delia mumbled.

James chuckled to himself as he too slid into a seat, this one next to Sirius, "She has a point Padfoot, you do eat a lot."

"Pfft," Sirius said spewing Lucky Charms all over the table, "and you're saying you don't eat a lot."

Delia's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, Lucky Charms! Here, share." Delia grabbed the box and started searching around for the marshmallows.

Sirius got up, knowing that Delia would never give up the Lucky Charms got up and walked over to the counter, grabbing LIFE instead and sat back down.

"So," James asked as he stared in fascination as Delia meticulously picked out the little marshmallows and how Sirius seemed to not be chewing anything, "what are the plans for today?"

Delia looked at James, thinking as she munched on a clover, "Well, I have to write Calia, but besides that, I got nothing."

"Mr. Maloney?" Sirius suggest, shrugging.

James shook his head, "Nah, he's so senile, he wouldn't even notice anything. Hey, Delia," James asked, turning his head towards her, "do you think I could have some?"

"Here, take the whole thing, I'm really not that hungry."

Sirius then asked, "So why did you take it from me?"

Delia shrugged as she handed the open box to James, got up as started walking around the kitchen, surveying her surroundings, "I always enjoy torturing you, Sirius Black."

James, deciding to ignore that comment, turned to Sirius as asked, "The Steven's?"

Sirius gave a look of horror.

"Right."

Delia spoke up, "Have you guys pranked everyone in the entire neighborhood?"

"I have a feeling…" James answered, grinning proudly.

Sirius's eyes lit up, "I got it!"

James and Delia looked at him curiously, "The one boy we can always prank and get entertainment each and every time."

Delia shuddered as James shouted, "Snape!"

"Why don't you guys just leave him alone," Delia asked, "remember, karma, karma, karma."

"You're too nice, you and Lily are the only ones that talk to him, that's probably why he's infatuated with you two." Sirius suggested.

"Don't remind me."

"Ok," James said, wanting to get away from where the conversation could be heading, his infatuation with Lily, "so what should we do to him."

Delia sighed, thereby agreeing to go along with the prank, and jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter, facing both the boys.

"Well," Sirius mused, putting away the cereal, "we should write him some mail, I'm sure he doesn't receive much."

James snorted, running his hand through his hair out of habit.

"What sort of letter?" Delia inquired.

Sirius shrugged, "I haven't thought it through that far."

Delia mumbled to herself, "Brightest star my ass."

"Excuse me Delia, did you say something?" Sirius asked smirking.

"You know it." Delia retorted back as she jumped down from the counter and went back to sit down across from Sirius.

"I have an idea," James said suddenly, mischievous grin in place as Delia slid into her chair, "A love letter."

Delia looked on in horror as Sirius hooted with laughter.

"That's bloody perfect, Prongs."

Delia swallowed, "But, but, who's the love letter going to be about?" she asked, fearing the answer she knew was coming.

"You of course."

Delia banged her head on the table saying to herself over and over, "No, no, no."

James continued, ignoring her reaction, "I mean, it seems right to do it again…"

Delia, continuing to bang her head asked, "Again?"

"Yeah," James looked around sheepishly, "we kind of wrote him a love letter for you in forth year."

Delia stopped banging her head long enough to say, "So that's why he followed me around like a puppy dog for three months."

"So, no hard feelings?" James asked.

Delia shook her head, "I'm over it."

"So, are you up for it? Writing the letter I mean?"

Delia looked at James and sighed, "It better bloody well be worth it."

Sirius leaned back in his chair and replied, "Oh it will, you don't need to worry about that." Sirius said grinning at his thoughts.

"Well," Delia said as she slowly got up from her chair, "might as well get this done now."

"This is going to be so much fun!" James voiced excitedly.

"Yeah," Delia said rubbing her now red forehead, "so who wants to write it?"

"I will," Sirius volunteered as he led the trio to James's room, "oddly enough my handwriting is the best."

"Scary." James mused

"Hey!" Delia said looking offended, "It's not my fault I have the handwriting of a blind person who wrote with the wrong hand."

Sirius snorted as he walked up the stairs, hand lightly holding the mahogany banister. Turning left he reached James's door, glancing over at James Sirius asked, "Where's John?"

"I think he's in mum's room, bigger window." James strode quickly to a room down the hall as Sirius led Delia into James room. Delia scanned his room quickly; noting the quidditch posters of what she assumed was his favorite team, The Thunder Barons, the large bed in the center of the room with a night stand next to it. Delia walked closer to the night stand, examining it and saw two pictures. Delia smiled at the one that James took the last day of sixth year, with everyone, well, everyone that mattered; James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Delia, Lily, Calia, and Zee. In the picture all eight of them were just running around and laughing, having fun, then, at the last second all turned to face the camera and started smiling and waving. It was her favorite picture by far since James gave everyone a copy. Delia slowly sat down on James's blue bed and placed the picture where it belonged. Then, Delia noticed the other picture, facing James's bed; she picked it up and saw Lily. Smiling, fun, Lily, the Lily of James's dreams. Delia smiled again, this time a sad sort of smile, 'When was she ever going to realize that James is her soul mate?' Delia asked herself as she placed that picture back where it belonged, in the back of her head, Delia heard her own voice answer, 'Be patient, whatever is supposed to happen will happen, don't tempt fate.' Delia rose from James's bed as she thought to herself again, 'Great, now I'm really insane.' Delia walked over to Sirius, who was busy studying the floor. Instead of looking at him or talking to him, Delia decided to look all around James's room, taking in everything. James walked into the room quickly, toting John, the family barn owl, in a rather large cage,

"Found him!" James exclaimed triumphantly, not noticing the awkward silence between his two friends. James places the sleepy owl and its cage on the floor and look at Delia and Sirius.

Delia spoke up first, "Do what you want,_ I_ am going to lie down." Delia ran over to James's bed, jumped in, and started to snuggle underneath the covers. Delia sighed contently as she murmured, "I like sleeping, sleeping is nice."

"Sure, Delia, go ahead, you can sleep in my bed." James said sarcastically as he started searching for some parchment to write on.

Sirius just shook his head as he slid into a chair by James's desk, "She does that a lot." Sirius said as he motioned his head to Delia's sleeping form.

James shrugged as he placed a slightly wrinkled piece of parchment in front of Sirius and handed him a quill, "I've never noticed, here, write."

Sirius sighed, "Alright, here goes nothing." Sirius grabbed the quill and with his infamous smirk, Sirius started to write down a love letter.

After a couple minutes, Sirius signed the paper and looked down at his handiwork for a moment, pleased he walked over to James who, sitting on the edge of his bed so as not to wake Delia who was already in a deep slumber, was eager to read it, handed it to his fellow Marauder who smiled devilishly as he finished reading,

Dearest Snape,

I know I have never talked to you much or anything, but, after all this time I've finally realized something, I am in love. Yes, I Cordelia Alzubra Hudson am in love with you. Remember that day last year in potions when we were partners? Well, that was the day I fell in love. I can't help it, no matter where I go or who I'm with; I can't help thinking of you. Please darling Snape, return the favor of loving me?

Yours,  
Delia

James looked at Sirius, "That is bloody perfect, mate, you even sound like her. Hey, how did you know her middle name?"

Sirius shrugged, "It's not that hard."

James looked at Sirius, dumbfounded.

Sirius smiled a little, "It means basically the same as my first name, Bright Star."

James nodded and looked at Sirius curiously, "You're acting a bit odd, Padfoot, are you sure you're ok? Hey, also, how do you know they were partners last year?"

Sirius shrugged as he walked over to Delia's sleeping form and shook her gently on the shoulder whispering softly, "Delia, wake up."

Delia's eyes shot open as she looked up at Sirius.

James stared in amazement, "You went to sleep that fast? It was five minutes at the most."

Delia shrugged as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, now sitting next to James she held out her hand to read the love letter.

After reading it Delia sighed, "As I said before, guys, this better bloody well be worth it, I don't want Snape to be following me around again, that was a bad experience in and of itself."

"It'll be _hilarious_, trust me." Sirius replied shaking his shaggy ebony hair out of his eyes.

James grabbed the letter back from Delia and attached the rolled up parchment to John's leg, who was still in his caged, looking a little peeved. After that was done, John climbed onto James's arm and James walked over to the window, instructing John where to go and to wait for a reply. James opened the window quickly and send him off out of the window. James then shut the window and glanced at Delia who asked,

"So do we just wait?"

James nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair quickly and sat down, straddling his chair which Sirius only recently occupied.

"You know I must say," Delia spoke as she got up from James's bed and started wondering around, "Usually you're pranks are more…excitement filled and enticing."

Sirius smirked, "What do you expect? It is summer after all. Do you think we'd be up to full Marauder standards with just half of the team?"

"Pfft, yeah." Delia answered smiling widely. Delia studied the carpet for a second before she stood up and exclaimed, "Shit!"

"Language!" Sirius said looked shocked.

Delia walked over to where James was sitting and pushed him out of the seat. He scowled at her from the floor as she grabbed another sheet of wrinkled parchment and quill and began writing. "Sorry, Jams," Delia replied, calling him the nickname she gave him in second year, "I need to write Calia!"

"Calia darling,

Helllooooooo….summer, should be all year round, wouldn't you agree? So anyway, me and the rest of the Hudson gang moved, as I mentioned and guess what, we apparently moved to a wizard community since I now live next to the infamous Marauders. Well, half of them, James and Sirius. Oh, the girls will despise me now! Joking. But, I must say, having these two as neighbors is much better then Mrs. Armistead, (gag!) you've met her haven't you? So anyway, how's your summer going? Enjoying having no company except Oliver? Merlin, he is such a loser, how old is he now anyway? Like 21 and he still lives at home. Well, I have to go, write back in warp speed! Oh, oh, oh, ew, Sirius wrote Snape a love letter for me, I hope he doesn't get all 'lost puppy' with me again, Snape I mean, not Sirius. Well, I'm out.

I am such a dork…

And I'm going now…

Ok…

Now…

This is the last time, I swear…

So I lied, shoot me…

With the loveliest love,

Franklin Shelter AKA Aubrey Tyler AKA The Rug Outside AKA Me, Cordelia Hudson."

Delia studied her handiwork for a second before rolling up the letter and shoving it in her jeans pocket, waiting for John to return. With a sigh she stood up and faced the boys, "I'm gonna go wander around outside, anyone want to take a walk?"

James, who was now sitting on his bed, stared at the picture of Lily and spoke up, "Nah, Delia, that's ok I'm just going to go stay here and…sleep."

Delia snorted, "Sure that's all you're going to do, James, whatever you say." Delia mumbled sarcastically as she turned her body to face Sirius, who was leaning against James's bureau, watching her. Delia raised her eyebrows in question.

Sirius seemed hesitant for a second before giving in and saying, "Yeah, ok, I'll go."

Delia's face broke into a smile as she led Sirius out James's door, calling out to James, "Have fun!"

"I'm going to sleep!" James called out towards the now empty doorway.

"Sure you are!" James heard Delia shout faintly from down the hall. James smiled and shook his head thinking of Delia, she could always read his mind. James stretched out on his bed and stared at his favorite picture in the entire universe, the picture of his love, his soul mate, his Lily. James took off his glasses and closed his eyes slowly, thinking of nothing but Lily as he gently was lulled to sleep.

So, should I go on with the story or is it complete crap and should never have even bothered, please be honest.


	2. Needle In The Hay

Delia leaned against James's door as she thought of her best friend Lily. She felt so bad that Lily was stuck with her family, and only her family, for the entire summer. _I have to find a way to save her_. Delia thought to herself as she continued to lean on James's door.

Sirius walked towards her and asked, "Finding a way to get Lily out of her house?"

Delia shook her head, bringing her back to the real world before saying, "Yeah, just fruitless ideas though…"

Sirius ran his hand through his long hair before offering, "I could help, if you needed me too."

Delia shrugged, "Thanks, but I don't know, maybe she does need to spend more time with her family, well not her FAMILY, family, like not like Petunia, but I mean her mom and dad, who she never sees, and it seems like she doesn't have a very close relationship with them, and I mean they are her parents, and one should get to know their parents before they, you know, leave the house." Delia took a deep breath, done with her rambling for the moment, she looked up at Sirius, who was deep in thought.

Sirius cleared his throat before saying; "I have an idea."

Delia waited eagerly for his plan when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Both teens glanced at each other for a second before they both raced down to the front door, and the awaiting stranger.

Delia got there first and skidded to a halt on the wood floor, right in front of the door. Without catching her breath Delia grabbed the brass handle and swung the door open.

Delia stared wide eyed for a moment at the stranger as Sirius ran into her. Ignoring him she screamed, "REMUS!" and hugged the pale boy until there was no tomorrow. After a second she let the young werewolf go so she could get a good look at him.

Remus smiled, "Cordelia, I didn't know you would be residing here as well, it's good to see you again, haven't changed one bit in the last few months I see."

Delia smiled a bit wider then before, "Not residing, not technically anyway. I moved in next door. Today actually. And I see you haven't changed a bit either Remus Lupin."

"Coincidence?"

Delia tilted her head to the right slightly, almost listening to something that the two boys couldn't hear and responded, "No coincidence, you know I don't believe in coincidences. Karma. Definitely karma."

Sirius coughed loudly, announcing to everyone that he was, in fact, still there.

Remus smiled again and laughed as he said, "Long time no see, my brother."

The two boys hugged quickly and then looked around to see if anyone noticed. Delia rolled her eyes as she lead Remus into the house asking, "So how long are you staying?"

"As long as I'm wanted."

"Good god, mate, you're moving in too?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Remus just laughed, his grey eyes shining, feeling happier than he'd been in days. The last full moon had been a particularly rough one and he felt instantly better knowing he was with all of his friends, all of his loved ones.

"James is uh, asleep." Delia said and Remus shut the door and put his belongings beside it.

Remus laughed as he turned to Sirius and asked, "Usual rooms then, mate?"

Sirius nodded.

Delia looked shocked, "Do I get a room, too?"

Sirius turned to her, "D, you live next door."

"So?"

Sirius grinned at the look of disappointment on her face, and then he said quickly, "I'll wake James." And bounded up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Delia walked quickly towards Remus, concern written all over her face as she hugged him again, only this time, tighter. "I was so worried about you, Remus, you haven't owled me in weeks!"

"I know, I know, Cordelia, I'm sorry," Remus murmured as he rubbed her back, "but, you know how it is in my house."

Delia let go of the hug and smiled a little, "It's ok, I just, you know, worry that's all."

Remus blushed slightly as he stammered, "I-I like that you wo-worry about me."

Delia smiled again, her eyes shining, then she let out a little sigh and looked at his chest.

"Last one was bad wasn't it?"

After a moment, her golden eyes me with grey ones, her smile gone from her face, now all that was left was sadness.

Remus knew he didn't have to answer but nodded briefly, his mouse brown hair falling into his eyes.

Delia smiled a sad sort of smile and hugged the pale boy again, but this time, comforting him. Letting go once more, Delia pushed the lock of hair away that fell into his eyes moments before and giggled as the piece just fell back.

Remus who was extremely pale and thin always looked slightly out of place in the sunlight, in the day time. Standing at around 5' 11" in his worn clothing, he looked like he needed someone to love him, to care about him.

Delia was the one to do just that.

Ever since second year, when Delia first found out about Remus' werewolf problem she told him that she'd always look out for him until "he finds a girlfriend that he can actually trust enough to tell." But, since that's never happened. Delia made it her job to visit the boy's dorm every month around 6 o'clock when the sun started to go up and make sure she bandaged all Remus' wounds and all the other Marauders. Even though Remus had insisted numerous times that it wasn't necessary, Delia always showed up, wand and potions in hand, ready to help. Delia always felt she had to do something, since her older brother, Michael, who became a werewolf before she was born, died one night, unexplainably, without anyone to help.

Grabbing his arm, Delia steered him gently to the cough.

"Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly as they sat down on the leather sofa.

Remus shook his head, "Just a little worn is all."

Sirius walked down the hall quickly, eager to have all his friends together. When he reached the third room on the left, he stopped and slowly opened the door to James' room, and walked towards his bed. But before Sirius could pull any prank James said, eyes still closed, "I'm awake, I'm awake." James opened his eyes and said, "Moony's downstairs, I'm assuming."

Sirius smiled, "You heard Delia shouting huh?"

James smiled back, "Go back downstairs, I'll be there in half a mo."

Sirius nodded and left the room.

James sighed and rolled over onto his back, closing his eyes for a second then opening them again; glancing around his room filled with posters of his favourite Quidditch team, the Thunder Barons and sighed once again. This was the third time in a week that he woke up from a dream disappointed to be in his room, alone. James rubbed his head thoughtfully, trying to think about the details of the dream, but he could never remember much when he woke. Trying to recall the dream all James saw was him running, running away from _something_ and it was pouring rain outside. Then someone called his name, James turned around and looked at-

"Bloody hell, why can't I remember?" James asked himself angrily, hitting the bed with his fist in frustration. All James could remember after that was an extremely passionate kiss, then another, and another…

"I'm never going to find out who that girl is." James uttered to himself sadly, running fingers through disheveled hair, he got up, shoved his glasses on and walked downstairs, back to reality.

James arrived downstairs to find Delia asking a rather interesting question that only she could come up with;

"If a half-blood witch and a half-blood wizard procreate, will their children be fourth-blooded?"

Sirius just shrugged as Remus said, "I suppose so, considering that's how it's done with heritage and such, take half from each parent."

James sat down next to Sirius, across from Delia and Remus, and asked, "Where did you come up with that anyway?"

"No reason really, It was just bothering me the other day, and also, another question, if a half-blood and a full…blood, pure blood, what have you, had kids?"

"A third-blood?" James guessed.

The other boys just shrugged.

"I never really thought about it Delia, I honestly have no idea." Sirius said.

Then, someone knocked on the door. Delia looked at James who just shrugged and got up.

James opened the door to find Tom, Delia's little brother looking like he just got a ticket to a Quidditch game.

"Delia, Tom's here." James said looking behind his shoulder.

Delia got up and walked over. Leaning on the doorway she asked what was up.

"Mum wanted to know if you were spending the night." Tom's blue eyes looked past her and smiled. Looking back at Delia he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, you can come in." James said from the couch.

Tom followed Delia in, eager to see all of these guys again.

"Hey, guys! Sirius, Remus, James!"

Delia smiled at his nervousness as he shifted from foot to foot.

Each Marauder waved at Tom and invited him to have a seat.

While he did that Delia looked at James and asked, "Am I spending the night?"

"I don't see why not." James said looking at the other people sleeping at his house who didn't seem to oppose.

"Ok, great. Tom, tell mom I'll be home sometime tomorrow alright?"

Tom nodded as James asked him, "Have you grown, mate? You look taller."

"He has the little bugger! He's taller than me now." Delia exclaimed as Tom blushed.

"Do you like Hogwarts so far?" Remus asked.

Tom just shrugged, "It's school, you know, how much can you like it? But, I suppose its fine."

"And how's being a Beater treating you?" James inquired.

"It's not bad, but we still always manage to lose to you guys." Tom said, still smiling.

James smirked, the Hufflepuff team always did managed to lose to them.

Tom then looked at his watch and widened his eyes, "Oh, I have to go. Bye everyone!"

They all said their goodbyes as he let himself out.

"He's so nervous around you guys." Delia said as she heard the door slam.

"Well, it's because we're just such fascinating people." Remus said sarcastically.

"Obviously." Delia answered smiling at him. Then her eyes widened as she said, "Oh, I forgot, I have to go back home and grab something to wear for tomorrow, and well, tonight. Be back in a few." Delia got up from the couch and started walking towards the door before she stopped and turned around and asked, "Hey, Sirius, want to come?"

"Sure"

The two walked out, leaving James and Remus to finally get a chance to talk alone.

"Moony, sorry I didn't say hello before, mate, but Delia kind of took my attention away with that question."

"Don't worry about it Prongs, how's everything going?"

"You mean with Lily? Things are going, as they usually are, nowhere."

Remus gave him a sympathetic smile. "It'll happen."

James let out a frustrated sigh. "I mean, I have tried _everything_, from asking her out twenty times a day to just acting like she's not there, or at least, trying to.

"As I've said before, I suggest you talk about this with Cordelia, she can help more than I can, that's for sure."

"Still haven't told her?"

"Hmm? Oh no, defiantly not." Remus said, looking past James, "Besides, you and I both know that relationship just wouldn't work out."

James raised one eyebrow. "Moony, I think you're the one that needs to talk to Delia; you are in some serious denial."

"Denial? It seems like everyone is in denial." Remus mused, ignoring James's last comment.

"No, not everyone, just a few people." James said smiling.

"So, Prongs, done any pranks of late?"

"Moony, you know, that's like asking you if you've read any books lately."

"True."

"Want to hear about the time Sirius and I almost got caught sneaking 25 chickens into Mr. Baughman's house?"

"Well, obviously."

Sirius and Delia walked slowly down James's drive way, Delia listening intently to Sirius's plan to get Lily out of her house. As soon as he was done Delia looked at him and said,

"But it-it's so simple, how come I didn't even think of that!"

"Shrug." Sirius said.

Delia raised her eyebrows in question.

"I didn't feel like shrugging because I've done that at least twenty times today, so I'd thought instead to just say 'shrug'."

"Sounds exactly like something I would do."

"Shrug."

Delia laughed, "Well, I don't see why we couldn't try it."

"Shrugging?"

"No, the plan silly."

"Oh, right."

Delia and Sirius continued to walk to Delia's house when she said, "It is fantastic though."

"The plan?"

"No, the shrugging."

"I knew you were going to say that."

Delia stopped dead in her tracks, "Shit!"

"Again with the language, Cordelia! You're mother would be ashamed."

"Remind me to send the letter to Calia ok? No, wait, actually remind me to write a different letter to her."

"Ok…why?"

"Because, I want to tell her that Remus is here, and that she is invited to come and stay at my house all summer."

"Clever."

"Shrug."

Reaching the end of James's driveway both friends turned right and spotted Tom, Delia's brother a few feet away. Immediately after seeing her brother, Delia cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted, "OH MYSTICAL UNICORN, TELL ME YOUR MYSTICAL SECRET!"

Tom quickly turned around, and shouted, "BOATS!"

"You're weird." Sirius said with a smile on his face.

Both siblings doubled over in laughter and continued to walk back to their house.

"Thank you," Delia said turning her head, her golden eyes shinning, "Mr. States-The-Obvious."

"He's not going to join us?" Sirius asked as he watched Tom turn back around and continue walking.

"Nah, he probably wants to get inside as quickly as possible, he likes his snack foods."

"You two seem to get along fabulously well, since most siblings don't get along, at all." Sirius finished his sentence more quietly than he started.

"Sirius-"

"It's ok, don't worry about it, I'm fine." Sirius said smiling a fake smile, his family wasn't exactly what Sirius thought of when he thought of all the people that loved him.

"No, you're not. But, I'm going to let it pass anyway. You know you have so many people that care about you, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, I know."

"People that are like family, people that love you."

"Yeah, I guess I am rather lucky, now that I think about it."

"Brightest star my ass." Delia said for the second time this day, but now, she was just kidding.

"Shrug."

Arriving at Delia's house a moment later, Delia was surprised to see that all the boxes in the front yard were gone.

"Hmm, dad must've come home." Delia's was talking about her father being a wizard, since without magic, the unpacking business would've taken hours.

Delia walked through the front door, followed closely by Sirius. Delia stopped abruptly before she got too far into the living room and started to take her shoes off. Sirius, who was too busy looking around the place to notice that Delia stopped walking, ran into her.

"Oh, sorry, D. Wh-"

"Mum's anal, we have to take our shoes off before we get into the house. See?" Delia pointed to three pairs of shoes next to the door that Sirius hadn't noticed when he first walked in.

"Aha." Sirius mumbled and quickly slipped off his shoes and carefully placed them next to the other pairs, making sure they were all in a neat row.

Delia just raised her eyebrows at him as she leaned down to put her shoes next to the others, not caring whether they were all in a straight line.

"I just wanted to give a good first impression." Sirius said then stopping himself from actually doing it he said, "Shrug."

"I believe we, Sirius Black, have our first inside joke."

"Wow, this is both an honor and a privilege to have an inside joke with you, Cordelia."

"I know. Oh, and also, don't worry about making a good first impression; they know enough about you already."

"They do?"

"Well, yeah. You are my friend, and besides, Tom practically worships you guys."

"Oh god," Sirius said, his eyes suddenly big. "what _do_ they know about me?"

"Nervous?"

"Now, yes."

Delia laughed, "Come on, follow me."

Sirius followed Delia obediently through a living room and hallway that was set up exactly how James' was, into the kitchen where they found Delia's parents.

"Hey guys, this is Sirius Black."

"Nice seeing you again, Sirius." Delia's mum said, her golden eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Black," Her father mumbled, "nothing like your mother I hope?"

Sirius let out a relieved sigh, "Oh no, nothing at all, you uh, you needn't worry."

Delia's father chuckled, shaking Sirius' hand.

Delia's mother smirked and for a moment they looked like twins, "Michael, I'm sure they've had enough of the stuffy old people."

"Nice meeting you Sirius."

"You too, s-sir."

"Cordelia," Delia's mum said, turning towards her, "take care of yourself alright?"

"Will do." Delia said bowing and walking out of the kitchen with Sirius following quickly behind.

"You are quiet the character, D."

Delia just looked at him, then tilted her head and asked him, "What's with you just then? All weirdo on the parentals."

"Do you often make up words?"

"Uh, how long have you known me? But, you're changing the subject."

"I was never good at "meeting the parents"."

"Sirius, it's not like we're going out, you needn't worry." Delia said as she led him towards what he assumed to be her room.

"I know, I know."

Delia opened her bedroom door as Sirius exclaimed, "Damn, D, have enough shit on your walls?"

Delia just laughed as she walked to her dresser and started taking out clothes, ignoring the fact that Sirius was staring dumbfounded at all the posters and pictures she had on her walls.

"I like a lot of things."

"I've noticed, Delia, I've noticed." Sirius said shaking his head in amazement as he sat on her bed, waiting for her to finish when he spotted a photo album by the bed. Grabbing it and starting to flip through he couldn't help but smile, the first few pages just had Delia, Calia, Zee, and Lily making funny faces into the camera and making ridiculous poses, they looked really young though, like first year. Sirius continued to flip through, moving over a bit on the bed to let Delia have a look too. Sirius laughed out loud as he found one of him and James in first year, running away from their very first prank, dying Snape's hair pink. When he started to turn the page, Delia gently took it from him and put it under her arm,

"Let's bring it back with us, shall we?"

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yeah," Delia reached for a tote bag next to her and started walking out of the room, "You never said if you liked my room, or not."

Delia shut the light off as Sirius said, "Well I haven't seen all of it."

"You'll get the tour later, come on, who knows what Remus and James are up to, as we speak."

Sirius barked a laugh as he followed her to the front door.

"I'M LEAVING." Delia shouted in the direction of the kitchen as she put her shoes on and went outside, Sirius walking next to her.

When they arrived back at James's house they found both guys talking animatedly about Quidditch,

"Now, see, if you go to the right a bit-"

"But, the snitch is on the left."

"Yes, yes! Exactly. So as I was saying; you go to the right a bit, to confuse the other Seeker you see, and then, and then you go quickly and abruptly towards the left and chase after it!" Remus said excitedly, on the edge of his seat.

"Hmm, it would buy the Seeker a few extra seconds."

"Precious seconds."

"Doesn't sound all that bad, Moony."

"Thanks." Remus said, after calming down a bit. He then reached towards the table and grabbed a cup of tea and took a long sip.

"Heylo, we're back." Delia said as she and Sirius went to sit on the couch as well.

James nodded in their direction.

Delia then turned to Remus, who she was sitting next to and said, "You know, you should start wearing tweed."

"Tweed? But, whatever for?"

"No reason…ever heard of the name Giles?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Delia said smiling secretively then said more to herself then anyone, "Cup of tea, cup of tea, almost got shagged, cup of tea." Then she doubled over with laughter, "Sorry," Delia said after a moment, "inside joke with Calia."

"Alright then," James said, "want to add anything else completely random, Delia?"

"Sure…uh…how about; needle in the hay, that random enough for you?" Delia asked smirking in James's direction, her golden eyes sparkling.

"So," Remus said, clearing his throat, "what should we do now?"

A/N: It'd be really nice if you'd review.


	3. The First Day of My Life

Yeah...I updated. I hope y'allllllllllllenjoy it. I'll just say it was a birthday present for Ruby. My home girl. My amigo. My sistaaaa. Just in case...you know, you cared.

Oh yeah. I don't own anything. Really. Except...well...stuff, but nothing in here. Besides the word Muffily and the characters Delia and Calia.

Salut.

Oh, also, the fact that people actually gave a damn about my story really made me feel happy inside.

Just thought you should know. Yeah, I ramble. It's a flaw.

Lying around James' room, Sirius had an idea.

"Let's play a game!" Sirius said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Sure, sounds like fun, wha-"

"No drinking games," Delia interrupted quickly, "oh, please, we have to be slightly responsible…but only for tonight."

"I feel we need the classic game of Would You Rather."

"Aren't you guys glad I taught you that?" Delia asked.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Right, I'll start, would you rather lick a bum's armpit –thoroughly mind you- or chew off one of his toenails?"

James, Remus, and Delia all made faces of disgust.

Delia raised her hand and asked, "Can you pick neither?"

"Nope." Sirius replied, obviously enjoying this.

"Toenail." Remus spoke suddenly, "definitely."

Delia nodded in agreement.

"I'd do the armpit, personally." James replied.

Delia turned slowly to face him, a look of disbelief on her face.

James just shrugged.

"I'll go next," Remus volunteered, "would you rather-"

"Please don't let this one be disgusting." Delia interrupted.

Remus smiled, "-walk into the Dining Hal stark naked, or have a nice snog with Snape."

Delia moaned, "I said nothing disgusting!"

Sirius and James spoke immediately, "Naked."

Delia pondered for a bit, "How long would you have to snog him?"

"Uh, five minutes, I suppose."

Delia thought for a moment before replying, "Snape."

The room fell silent.

"What! I have my pride, you know."

"But still…" Sirius tried.

"Moving along!" Delia exclaimed.

"I'll go," James offered, "would you rather read all day or go outside all day?"

"Read."

"Outside."

"I would go outside and read." Delia replied, smiling.

"Smartass." James muttered as Sirius smiled proudly at her.

"Who's turn is it now? Oh! Me, uh, would you rather…not know what your name was, or not know how old you were?"

"Uh, name?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Right-o," James said, "Sirius, I believe it is your tur-"

Suddenly, they hear a loud and persistent tapping on the window. Getting up from his position on the floor, James strode to the window and let the noisy owl in. John, looking slightly perturbed just flew over to James's desk and stuck its leg out. James grabbed the letter and began to read out loud,

"My beautiful Cordelia,

I always knew we were meant to be together, but I guess you took a bit more time to realize it. In 4th year, those idiotic boys you hang out with pranked me with a love letter from you. I was devastated. It made me hate them even more, scum that they are. I have a surprise for you. Write me one more letter and I can make both our dreams come true.

Yours with undying love,

Severus Snape"

After finishing, James looked over at Delia who was sprawled out on his bed. Delia wrinkled her nose before saying,

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon!"

Sirius, who had been laughing silently to himself while James read the letter, now looked at Delia for a second, swallowed and rubbed his hands together, his mischievous grin in place as he spoke,

"Well, we obviously have to write back."

Delia just put her face in her hands as James smiled, the same mischievous smile,

"Any ideas?"

Sirius's grin widened a bit as he spoke, "A poem."

Remus just snorted as Delia stiffened slightly on the bed, her head still in her hands. Sirius looked over at Delia for a moment before striding over to James's desk, grabbing a quill and a new piece of parchment before beginning to write.

Thirty minutes later the remaining three teenagers were starting to get a bit weary.

"Bloody hell Padfoot, are you writing a full page?" James inquired with a bewildered look.

Sirius just turned to him quickly before replying in a very hushed, serious tone, "A poet can_not_ be rush!" And just as quickly as before, Sirius turned and continued working.

Now, it was Delia's turn to snort as she rolled over on her side and propped her head up with one hand, she was about to say something when Sirius slammed the quill down on the desk and looked around the room proudly before saying, "I have finished the _master_piece."

The other three gathered around James's desk and read the poem silently together.

"I have loved you  
Forever  
With your greasy hair  
And black  
Eyes  
I hope to  
One day  
Have children with  
The same  
Black eyes  
My, how time flies"

Delia was leaning over Sirius's chair and he could hear her smiling before she spoke up, "I love the fact that you didn't bother to rhyme until the two last lines."

"This took you thirty minutes?" Remus inquired trying to repress his laughter.

"What?" Sirius said looking from each person in the room, slightly wounded.

"Nothing, mate, it's just," James tried to voice what the other two were trying to say, "writing probably isn't a profession you should look into when your older."

Remus nodded and Delia widened her eyes slightly in agreement. Sirius slumped over in his chair, but you could tell from his eyes that he wasn't the least bit sad.

Delia giggled a little before reaching over him and signing the parchment quickly before folding it up attaching it to John and sent him on his way.

A few hours later…

Delia was on the floor flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Sirius was lying on his back on James' bed staring at the ceiling. Remus was reading some book and James was throwing a tennis ball at the door and catching it while he was doing that, he said to Delia, "I didn't know you liked Quidditch."

_WHACK!_

Without looking up from the magazine, she responded, "I don't, but who knew there were so many attractive Quidditch players-don't even say it Sirius!"

Sirius made a face at her after he closed his mouth.

_WHACK!_

"I was never that interested in sports, probably because I'm a total klutz-oh! He's not wearing a shirt!" Delia eyed the picture of handsome Hayden Robinson greedily as it winked and smiled back at her. "He's pretty." She murmured. All the guys in the room rolled their eyes and grumbled. Delia looked up,"Oh shut it, if one of you had your picture taken without _your _shirt on, I'm sure girls would go crazy for it."

Remus shifted in his seat before he spoke, "That's kind of weird though, I don't want dozens of girls being obsessed with me and eyeing up my physique every chance they get!"

"Well…hate to break it to you Remus, but…they already do."

_WHACK!_

Sirius sputtered indignantly, "What about me?"

"Oh please," Delia exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "like you need a confidence boost, but I'm sure one or two girls in our school find you attractive." Delia looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Remus tried to stifle his laughter.

Sirius sat up from his position on the bed, crossed his arms and turned his head away from Delia.

_WHACK! _

"Aww, is baby Sirius upset?" Delia asked in a mocking tone.

Sirius turned his head even farther away from Delia and a very audible "Humph." could be heard from his mouth.

Delia got up and stood right in front of him. Sirius tried to turn his head even farther away.

Delia pouted, "I'm sorry you're such an egomaniac."

_WHACK! _

"Humph."

Delia pouted again, "Don't be mad, I love you."

Sirius sighed as he turned his head back towards her and uncrossed his arms:It's suck a shame, I can't ever be mad at you."

Delia smiled brightly as she went back to lying on the floor, "Now, where was I, oh right, Hello Mr. Robinson."

**TAP! TAPTAPTAPTAP! **

The startled teens looked towards the window, spotting John, Remus let him in. Remus opened the return letter from Snape immediately, it read;

"You'll pay."

"That's it?" Delia asked.

Remus looked at it again, "Uh, yeah."

Delia and Sirius looked at each other, "Shrug." They smiled at each other. Then Delia turned to the group,

"Ok guys, I need you to do me the biggest favor." They all turned to stare at her, "Get out."

"Wh-"

Delia started pushing them out of the room, "Only for a moment, I have to write a letter." Then she shut the door, leaving 3 very confused boys staring at the door. Finally james spoke up,

"I hope she doesn't go through my things…"

"Why," Sirius asked, smirking, "have some stuff in there you don't want her to see?" His eyes glinted mischievously.

Suddenly, a voice spoke through the door, "You know, I _can _hear you guys. Oh, and ewah!"

"Dearest Calia,

Hiiiii. How's life? I'm here to save you from a dreadful (and painful) summer with your brother, Olive. I moved as you know, but guess who I moved next to. James and Sirius. Damn straight. And apparently now Remus too. Do come quick…as soon as this lovely loving-ly letter reaches you, just floo on over to Jamssssss house. Come join me darling…for the summer to end all summers.

All these things into position.

What?

Huh?

Waiting in the waiting room?

And you? What do you have to say for yourself?

This one's optimistic.

This one's pessimistic.

Dutchess of _Fork _

Cornelius Hutchinson

AKA Me

P.S. The best you can is good enough.

P.P.S. Oh I read that book…series that you're reading now, it wasn't bad I suppose, a bit too 'out of this world' for me. I mean come on, vampires? Witches that don't go to proper schools? A gang of kids fighting the forces of evil? Come on. Werewolves that play in bands, though…grooooovy.

P.P.P.S. (I spoke too soon)"

After sending the letter to its soon to be owner, Delia bounded out of the room happily, not seeing her fellow _amis_ anywhere on this floor, she decided to go down the stair,

"Guys?"

"We're in here, D." she heard Sirius call from the kitchen.

Delia walked in and saw the guys pigging out. She jumped and say on the top of the counter, legs swinging as she stared at them, "Uh, when you're done trying eight the same as an elephant, wanna go outside?"

(I'm trying to speed things up a bit because apparently it will take like 67 chapters to get to Hogwarts with the rate I'm going)

James ran his hand through his hair while asking, "So-"

"Let's play tag!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Not it!" Delia shouted.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Oh, bugger." Remus swore.

The teens looked at each other for a brief second before sprinting in different directions.

Remus sighed before chasing after one of them.

15 minutes later it was completely dark and Remus had no idea where any of them were. James' back yard was so huge, it was almost pointless. He leaned against a tree trying to listen for footsteps or breathing or singing…anything really, hey, he was playing with Sirius and Delia, chances are, one of them might sing a little tune to kill time. Then all of a sudden, he felt someone right behind him, a voice whispered in his ear,

"Betcha can't catch me."

Then he saw Delia sprint away from him into an open field.

Remus bounded after her. She was a fast runner but after a while he was catching up. He grabbed her by the waist and they both fell to the ground from the sudden stop.

Both breathing heavily and looking up at the night sky, Remus spoke between gasps,

"You're…It."

Delia smiled before getting up, wiping the grass off her pants and helped Remus up.

"Wish me luck." She whispered before running off in some direction.

"Good luck!" He shouted after her running figure.

Sirius hated to admit it, but he was a little scared. He's been hiding behind this rather small bush for about 20 minutes, and not once did someone pass by,

'_What if I got lost? Or…they got lost…or something will come and eat me!_' He thought to himself.

He was contemplating his gruesome fate when he heard footsteps.

"Delia?" He whispered, '_I'm saved! _'

The footsteps stopped abruptly right in front of the bush he was currently hiding behind.

"Sirius? Where are you?"

Abruptly, she saw a hand shoot out from behind the bush she was standing in front of, grabbing her own hand and dragging her behind it. She sat down cross legged next to Sirius as he asked,

"Remus is still It. I presume."

"Shrug." She turned to him, studying his face in the moonlight before she spoke,

"Nice hair."

Sirius' hands immediately shot up to his dark locks, trying to feel what was wrong with him. "What's-is there something in my hair!" Sirius asked shrilly.

Delia laughed, "Sirius-" She reached to still his hands but stopped, instead she said, "your hair is beautiful, I was just commenting on it."

"Oh." Sirius let out a relieved sigh. He studied her face for a moment; the moon only lit up half her face, but her eyes still sparkled brightly, radiantly.

Delia suddenly looked up at the sky, "There sure are some bright stars up there."

Sirius opened his mouth.

"Don't even say it Sirius."

He chuckled softly, then spoke,

"I wonder where Remus is."

"Shrug, probably hiding."

Sirius turned to her, "But-"

Delia uncrossed her legs, leaned towards him and whispered in his ear,

"You're It."

Sirius swore as he got up, "You…trickster."

Delia, still on the ground, looked up at him and giggled, "Thanks."

Sirius sighed, "Wish me luck." Delia watched as he walked away, down the path. When eh was gone, she whispered, "Good luck."

After another riveting hour of Tag, the four teens found themselves sitting in the living room, talking about nothing.

"Hey James," Delia asked out of the blue, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

James shrugged as he stood up and followed her out into the hall.

"Is it ok if Calia stays the night here too, because I kinda invited her over to stay at my house and you know, since _I'm _here…?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, it's no problem, say when is she coming?"

"Uh, flooing, I presume, and-"

"Hey guys, I'm here!" A voice shouted from the living room.

Delia smiled before she ran down the hall and jumped on her best friend.

Delia and Calia squealed happily before they started talking extremely fast to one another,

"You moved! Is it-"

"Eh, not bad, you know, how was-"

"Fine, glad we're connected, am I-"

"Yes, just for tonight though-"

"As far as you know, right?"

"Exactly."

"Oliver is being so annoying lately; all he does is bother me."

"I'm sorry. You look pretty today…if that's any condolence."

"Thanks." Calia smiled. She did look pretty, she was wearing her black rimmed glasses which she said, "have character," her dark brown locks, curled and framed around her pale face. Standing at a petite 5' 3" she kind of looked like Delia…only different.

Suddenly, James cleared his throat and the two girls turned to look at Remus, Sirius, and James, who were all staring at them.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"We talk fast…it's a thing." Delia spoke up.

"Hey guys." Calia smiled and walked toward them, giving each a hug. "So, what did you do today?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Delia supplied, "We talked lots…played games…ate…James took a nap…"

"We pranked Snape." Sirius declared proudly.

"Wow." Calia replied sarcastically, "You guys…always doing something different."

Sirius made a face at her.

Remus' heart soared.

The group all sat around the living room, talking quietly. Remus, who was sitting on the floor next to Calia turned to her and asked,

"So, how has your summer been?"

Calia shrugged, "Not bad I suppose." She sighed as she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Did a lot of reading." She mused.

He smiled, looking away, he asked, "Have you thought about what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

Calia brushed her hair away from her face as she answered, "I don't really know, I'm thinking about something in literature, maybe a journalist, or perhaps something in lycanthropy."

"Lycanthropy, hmm. Why that?" Remus asked carefully.

Calia shrugged, "I've always been interested in the study of werewolves, not sure why, maybe it has something to do with my name," She looked at him, "Accalia was the protector and foster mother of Remus and Romulus in that Roman Story, you know, the wolf story."

Remus smiled and looked down at his lap, almost shyly, "Yeah, I-uh, I remember the story."

They looked at each other briefly before looking away, staring at their laps.

Silently.

Across the room, on the sofa, Delia watched them, smiling softly. Sirius, who was sitting next to her glanced at her, then followed her gaze.

"They're so awkward." She said without turning to look at him.

This time, she did look at him with a confusing glance, "Wh- oh! About them, uh, well…I haven't really thought that far into the plan…I was too busy thinking how to get them together. We could just leave them alone as often as possible."

"That could work," Sirius mused as he sat back against the sofa and spread his long legs out, "but do you really think they'll just admit it, one day, when they've been hiding it from one another for almost seven years?"

"Shit. You have a point."

All of a sudden James walked over and laid across their laps, "So what are you guys talking about?"

Delia rolled her eyes as Sirius explained the situation to James.

"Well," He put his hands behind his head, "we could play Truth or Dare."

""That is the tackiest idea I have ever heard, Jams, I'm disappointed."

"Yeah," Sirius agree, "and uh, Prongs, mate, could you move your head, it's making me uncomfortable."

Delia snorted as James got up and sat in between them, "Well, we could try it."

"Let's not and say we never did."

"Why?"

"Uh, because Calia would murder me, and before that, there would probably be some maiming…"

"Also, tacky." Sirius finished.

"Hey guys: James shouted across the room, ignoring his friend's protests, we're playing Truth or Dare."

Delia cringed as she put her head in her hand.

"I'll go first." James offered.

"No," Sirius interrupted quickly, "I'll go first." He glared at James for a second, "D?"

"Hmm?" Her voice was muffled since she was still hiding her face in her hand.

"You know the drill."

Delia sighed, "Truth."

"What was your last dream about?"

Still muffled, "A werewolf who played bass guitar in a band."

The boys stared at her strangely as Calia smiled at her, "Yeah, he's basically the grooviest guy ever, I officially love him."

"Me too!" Delia replied, muffily (I don't think that's a word but go with it). "James, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Delia sighed and then asked in complete monotone, "What is your favourite, uh, color." Them she murmured something that sounded vaguely like, "This is so embarrassing."

"Red."

"Fantastic." Delia replied.

James cleared his throat, "Remus, truth or dare?"

Delia, head in hand, shook her face slowly.

"Um, truth I suppose."

Sirius started shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

James opened his mouth, "Do you-"

"Say Sirius," Delia spoke up abruptly, lifting her head from her hand, "wanna go in the kitchen?"

Sirius almost jumped up, "Sounds like a plan."

They both bolted for the kitchen.

"Cowards." James whispered.

Delia paced back and forth on the kitchen tile, murmuring, "This is not good, not good at all." to herself.

"D, calm down, it'll be fine."

She stopped abruptly and turned to him, "No it wont! Because…they'll find out and blame me instead of James and hate me because I told him their secret, even thought Remus never REALLY told me, I mean, it's totally obvious to anyone really, but still, what will happen? I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want them to get their hearts broken this is not the way it's supposed to happen, I don't want that all I want is everyone to be happy and I know I'm being melodramatic but I'm really worried about this and-"

"Cordelia!" Sirius said, moving to shake her shoulders, but stopped, "It's going to be ok, alright?"

Delia sighed, looking up at him, her golden eyes glinting, "Promise?"

"I promise, and hey, I have something that will make you feel better."

Delia eyed him inquisitively as he led her to a chair, walked over to the middle of the kitchen and said, "Now this is highly embarrassing, but if it makes you feel better than it's worth it." Delia smiled. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Never mention this to anyone, and pretend… I'm in a banana costume.", then he started singing, well it wasn't really singing…it was more like shouting with a tune…loud…extremely loud…and off-key.

"WHAT TIME IS IT! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JEEEELLLYYYYY. IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JEEELLLLLYYYY."

Delia stared wide-eyed at him as he began to dance this weird hip rotating arm shaking thing, his ebony hair singing back and forth and he shook his head along with his little 'tune', and he still continued to sing,

"DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! WITH A BASEBALL BAT! WITH A BASEBALL BAT!

Delia tried to hold it in as long as she could but after a few fruitless seconds, she busted out laughing. When he finished he noticed she was rolling around on the floor trying to catch her breath, between giggles, she managed to say, "Sirius…that was…the oddest thing…I have ever….seen…you do."

"Why thank you. Feel better now?"

Delia nodded, getting up, "Thanks, I needed that."

Sirius smiled down at her from his tall 6' 3" height.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat by the doorway. Delia and Sirius whirled around.

"So, Remus, what did James ask you anyway?" Delia asked nervously.

Remus looked at Calia out of the corner of his eye for a second before saying,

"Well…"

Five minutes before, in the living room. Fllllaaaassshhhhhhhbbbaaackkkkkkkk.

Remus watched as Delia and Sirius practically bolted into the kitchen.

'_What the bloody hell? Why did they run off like that? Went for a quick snog or something probably. Are they going out? I doubt it. But then again…_' Remus rambled on in his mind, but stopped abruptly when he noticed James trying to say something to him.

James cleared his throat, and tried again, "What was your last dream about?"

Deer in headlights, '_Shit!_' He thought to himself, '_I can't lie. I'll just vague it up a bit_.'

"Um, well, I was talking to you guys about something and, er, well, um, I-I was sitting next to this beautiful-"

"WHAT TIME IS IT! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JEEEELLLYYYYY. IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JEEELLLLLYYYY."

The trio immediately turned their heads towards the kitchen as they heard Sirius….singing.

End of le flashback.

"Well, he asked me about my dreams."

Delia sighed and slumped her shoulders, the tension leaving her body, suddenly she yawned,

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted, I'm going to get changed and go to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan." Remus replied, stretching, he just realized how tired he actually was. "Uh, James, where are we all sleeping?"

James shrugged, "Just pick a room, there's dozens."

Calia walked out of the loo, faced washed teeth brushed, hair pulled up in a ponytail, clothed in her pajamas.

She yawned as she padded down the hallway, noting that the first doors on the left and the right already had lights turned on, she walked to the closest dark room and walked in.

She sighed as she flipped the lights on and found a room filled with bookcases.

"Perfect." She whispered as she grabbed the first book she saw and sank into the warm bed.

She glanced at the spine, "Nine Stories, J.D. Salinger. Delia's always talking about this book like it's her religion."

Calia noted that the novel had been read and reread so many times that the cover was about to fall off. On the first inside page she noticed Remus' name scrawled beautifully. Calia sighed again as she ran her fingers over his name.

Without even reading a word, Calia turned the light out and laid in bed, the novel pressed against her chest.

Remus strode into his room and turned the light on. Noticing there was someone sleeping in his bed he nearly jumped in shock. Walking over, he kneeled down next to the bed and found Calia, sleeping peacefully. Noticing that she was holding a book in her arms, Remus almost made a grab for it, and stopped. She was holding Nine Stories. She was sleeping with his favourite book. Remus smiled as he stood up and walked over to his dresser. After he changed clothes, he walked over to Calia's sleeping form again. He studied her face for a moment before gently grasping her glasses that were still perched on her nose, and placed them just as gently on the night stand. Remus sighed as he studied her face once more. This was one of the few times he could look at her; actually look at her without other people, or herself, noticing. Remus brushed a curly strand of hair away from her face, causing Calia to shift in her sleep and start to wake up. Noticing this, Remus jumped as far away from the bed as possible and tried to pretend like he was doing something.

Calia yawned and stretched. Opening her eyes, she spotted Remus nervously shifting from foot to foot. Sitting up she said,

"Oh, I didn't know this was your room, I'll just find-"

"No! No, no," Remus interrupted her, "It's fine, I'll go somewhere else, it's fine."

Calia looked at him skeptically. Remus then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Wait-" Calia said quietly, just as he was about to step over the threshold.

Remus stopped abruptly and turned towards her,

"I'm not really tired anymore, let's chat, unless you're too tired…"

Remus shrugged as he shut the door and strode over to an armchair directly across from the bed. He crossed his legs Indian style before asking,

"So, what do you want to talk about."

Calia shrugged, "How's life?"

"It's good now." He replied boldly. He watched as she got up and walked over to the bookcase, she found the book and placed it back.

Remus took a deep breath as he watched her walk back to the bed. His bed.

'_What would Delia expect me to do in this situation?'_ He asked himself as he studied her face. He knew the answer, but he didn't really want to actually do it. Remus took another deep breath, diving right in,

"Accalia, I have to tell you something, and I'm not entirely sure if I'm ready or not."

'_Great start, you idiot! You'll scare her._' He chastised himself. Then, he noticed that Calia smiled softly at him, which she always did whenever he said her full name, that's probably why he always said it.

She raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue.

Remus unfolded his legs and leaned forward, '_What am I doing? I don't deserve her! I can't give her anything except pain, and a lost friendship. Why am I even bothering?_' He asked himself bitterly, but he wasn't expecting an answer, '**Just do what Delia would have wanted you to.' **Remus sighed and leaned forward, "I'm going to be completely honest with you…" '_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…_' He ran his hand though his hair, "I know this is sudden but…when James asked me about my latest dream, I was going to say that I was 'sitting next to this beautiful woman' '_Shitttttt. Can't back out now._' Remus was having an eternal battle in his head as he continued, "But you see, I was kind of vague, because in the actual dream, I was sitting next to...to you, and you were, my, um, you were my, uh," Remus looked down at the floor and finished the sentence in almost a whisper, "my girlfriend."

Remus cringed at the silence as his head went crazy. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This was not supposed to happen tonight? Why did this happen?_' and again, his brain answer the question for him, '**It was supposed to have happened a while ago, you idiot, but you had to do the Noble Act and say 'I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! I don't deserve her! Pillock.**' '_Hey_!' '**Nancy boy**!'

Great. One side of his brain was calling the other side names. He was going crazy. So crazy, that he almost forgot what he just told Calia.

Almost.

He took a chance and looked up at her. She was still staring at him, in wide-eyed shock. She was about to say something when Remus continued,

"I-I remember the first day I met you, on the train our first year. I remember being so nervous and lonely, and then I walked into a compartment, and there you sat. Reading. I swear, that was the first day of my life. That was when I first met my best friends, and you. I think…I think I was blind before I met you." Remus swallowed a lump in his throat, his mind still going crazy, he looked into her eyes, "I've tried to forget about it, move on, but, I realize now that…that I need you Accalia."

Remus shut his eyes, trying to think of what to say next, what to do next. His brain eerily silent for once in about twenty minutes. Suddenly he heard Calia ask,

"Truth or Dare?"

This was not what he was expecting.

"Wh-what?" He asked, shocked.

"Truth or dare." She asked, not giving away emotions in her face or eyes.

Remus stared at her briefly before replying,

"Uh, dare?" He didn't know why he picked dare, he never picked dare.

Time seemed to stand still as she smiled the biggest smiled he's ever seen on her, she took a deep breath,

"Kiss me."


	4. Come Pick Me Up

A/N: This is seriously the longest thing I have ever written...that actually makes sense. Ruby made me update, just so you know. We're talking about quizzes, and how being evil makes you horny. We're also talking about Harry Potter. She's make me update now. Right Now. She told me to write this;

This story is all for Ruby. She is my inspiration. And the most wonderful person in the entire world.

* * *

Delia padded down the hallway, in search of a room and a bed to sleep in. The first door on the left was already shut with the light turned on so she walked past it. 

When she reached the second oak door on the left, she knocked first, but when no one answered, Delia walked in and turned the light on. Light shone softly through the slightly messy room. Judging from its appearance, she assumed it was Sirius'. Delia turned around and looked elsewhere. It was a normal teenage boy's room, including dirty clothes on the floor, slight stench of undetermined origin, and not much else. Delia walked over to his bureau, picking up a few trinkets: a wallet, a keychain of some sort, a small box of some sort of chocolate candy. Smiling and picking out a one, she walked over to his desk and saw a sketch book. Curious, she opened it. Much to Delia's surprise, she saw dozens of drawings, most black and white, but all of them…

Well, they were all surprisingly good.

Delia was amazed. Of all the years she had known Sirius, she had no idea he was actually _good_ at something.

Well, you know, besides Quidditch, and pranking people, and being a total flirt, and making himself look like a complete wanker.

Delia flipped through the sketch book. In the beginning were mostly little drawings, nothing big, maybe a flower, or a bird. But she noticed that a bit more in the back, he sketched people.

Strangely familiar looking people.

Delia laughed out loud when she found James sketch. His hair literally looked like it was standing on end. He looked like a porcupine. He had a mischievous grin on his face. Turning the page, she found Peter, his hair was cut extremely short and his eyebrows were knit together in worry. His lips gave a slight fishlike appearance from the way they were position and his round face looked like a moon.

Pretty spot on from what he usually looked like.

Next was Remus, appearing almost bashful with a small smile, his hair was just slightly messy and he was wringing his hands together, nervously.

Turning the page again, Delia had a good laugh. Sirius drew himself.

He actually portrayed himself rather accurate (even though she could tell that he spent far more time on his picture than of any of the others Delia had seen) much to her surprise. No bulging muscles, no obscene bulging in the pants region, no shirtless drawings revealing a well defined stomach –even though, _you know_ he did-, nothing like that. Just normal Sirius.

Well, maybe not normal.

Drawing Sirius was wearing a black shirt and pants; he was scratching the back of his head with one hand while the other arm hung loose at his side. His black longish hair flopped just slightly over his eyes. His mouth curled into his infamous smirk.

Delia turned the page once more, to find herself.

Drawing Delia's arms were crossed and she was wearing a long-sleeved v-neck shirt and pants, her hair was slightly messy. Delia's large eyes were looking off to the left and she was biting her lower lip.

Delia stared at it briefly, it looked very familiar, and not just because, you know, it was _her._

Delia just shrugged it off, placing the sketch book gently back in its place and walked over to his bed.

Delia was surprised at how soft Sirius' bed was as she slowly sat down by his pillow, the bed was rather large with a navy blue comforter and matching pillow cases.

Leaning slightly, she noticed on Sirius' night stand were several pictures.

Alongside a lamp was a few pictures, one was the same as what James had on his night stand, the whole gang laughing and having a good time and all of a sudden, they all turned to look and smile at the camera, but the other two were different; one was of her and Sirius talking animatedly about something, her using a lot of hand gestures, him very relaxed with his hands in his pockets, and suddenly Sirius must have said something humorous because suddenly Picture Delia threw her head back and started laughing –what appeared to be- loudly, and at the end of the picture, both Picture Delia and Picture Sirius look over at the camera and give a single nod of recognition. The other was of the Marauders, all interlocked with arms over each others shoulders, grinning wildly at the camera. Delia smiled as nostalgia washed over her.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in came Sirius. Scratching his head absentmindedly he walked past Delia, not noticing her, and turned to his bureau. He pulled the shirt he had worn that day over his head, he reached down, unbuttoning his jeans and slid them off.

"Uh, Sirius, before you get any further I guess I should make my presence known."

Sirius whirled around to face her, his face the definition of complete shock.

"Delia…wh-Hi."

Delia, still sitting on his bed gave him a small wave.

Sirius stared at her for a while curiously before saying slowly, "Tell you what, you stay…I'll leave." He started picking up his stuff when Delia spoke up,

"No, it's ok."

Sirius gave her a look.

"No! No, no, it's fine, it's _fine_, stay. It's fine Sirius, honestly. Come on," Delia patted on the bed next to her, "sit."

Sirius dropped his clothing and sat next to Delia slowly on his bed.

Each was uncharacteristically silent.

"So…how're The Flying Banshees doing this year?"

"Wha-oh." Sirius looked down at his boxers, smiling, "They're fine, I suppose."

"I wonder when Remus and Calia are going to get together." They both mused at the same time. They both looked up at each other immediately and smiled.

"I like it when we say the same things at the same time."

"Me too."

"I think it'd be sooner rather than later." Delia mused.

Sirius looked at her and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Oh come on! Have you seen the looks they give each other? I mean _blimey_, it's like they have x-ray vision or something."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed, "Those horny teenagers."

"Yes, awful isn't it?"

A little while later, Delia came up with a suggestion, "Let's play a game." Delia said suddenly, bouncing on the bed a bit.

Sirius shrugged and they turned to face each other, cross-legged on the bed.

"What kind of game?"

Delia tilted her head in thought and so did Sirius, even though he was only imitating her. Suddenly, he opened his mouth slightly,

"How about, 'I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours'?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Delia threw her head back and laughed, when she was done she sighed, "Not in you're lifetime pal…how about we just ask each other questions."

"Sure, hey, D, what the hell is it with you and asking people questions?"

"Shrug, now come on, you first."

"Fine," Sirius sighed and rolled his shoulders back, "uhh, what is Cordelia Hudson's favourite colour?"

"Hmm, I believe her favourite colour is black and silver-"

"Those are two colours."

"Thanks, smartass, now what do you think Sirius Black's favourite colour is?"

"Well, not bilver, that's for sure."

"…Bilver?"

"Yeah…you know, black and silver."

Delia laughed for a moment before she stopped, "I can't believe I just laughed at that."

Sirius looked at her for a second, "Yeah, I can't believe you did either."

"So, anyway, favourite colour of Mr. Black is…?"

"I like black."

Delia smiled, "Seriously, Sirius Black likes black."

"Oh, shut up." Sirius said, which only made Delia smile wider, Sirius rolled his eyes, "What do you think life is going to be like in 20 years?"

"Well, there will be…uh…stuff….and…uh…music…and…a 37 year old me acting very un37ish."

"Way to think ahead, D."

"Thanks. Uh…what's your biggest fear?"

Sirius looked down at his lap, "It's stupid." He murmured.

"Oh please, stop being so melodramatic, it's me!"

"Promise?"

Delia smiled, "Yeah. Yeah. Cross my heart."

"My biggest fear, is…is not being loved…to be all alone…and…to just be forgotten."

Silence.

"Well," Delia answered brightly, "that was depressing."

Sirius smiled at her.

Delia looked at him worriedly, "You know I don't have to explain to you right? About how many people love-"

"Oh yeah, yes, I know, but, I don't know, you know?"

"Yes…I think."

"Is it my turn?"

"I believe so."

"Ok, who at school freaks you out the most?"

Delia widened her eyes, "Snape, most definitely. I always see him in the halls and he always stares at me! And I don't want to look at him because then he'll think I like him, and he's just scary and just…just _ew_."

"You're scared of Snape?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide.

"Shut up! Hey, it's not like you have anything to worry about, you're taller than him _and_ you're a guy! I'm just a little girl that has no upper arm strength."

Sirius stared at her in shock, "But…then why did you agree to pranking him today?"

Delia rolled her eyes and answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because you guys could protect me from the greasy Snape, I mean I'm all for women's rights and burning the bras and not shaving, but come on! Everyone needs protection from someone _that_ scary."

Sirius looked at her oddly when she was making her speech. After she was done, a smile slowly spread on his face, "Delia, you are the most unique person I have ever met."

"Why thank you Mr. Black."

"You are welcome Ms. Hudson."

"So, Siriusssss, what, hmm, let's see, what do I not know about you?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Not much."

"Hmm, well then tell me something about yourself that I don't know."

Sirius glanced up at her briefly before replying, "Well, I love it when you get up really quickly and your head gets all dizzy and you almost black out."

Delia looked at him. "…Yeah, that's totally awesome."

"So, where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

Delia smiled, "Why are you asking me all these future questions?"

"Shrug."

"I see myself married to a music man." She smiled again, this time dreamily, "Preferably to Jim Morrison."

"Who the hell is Jim Morrison?"

"Why, he's the Lizard King!'

"Right…how could I've forgotten?" Sirius replied sarcastically.

Delia rolled her eyes, "He's a muggle American musician…but more of a poet that sings rather than a _musician_."

"Interesting. Why are you so guy crazy?"

"I don't really know Sirius, why are _you_ so girl crazy?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's fair, but what can I see, I appreaciate the femal form." Sirius sighed to himself, day dreaming.

Delia rolled her eyes, "Hey Sirius?"

"Hmm?" He came back from his day dream. Even though it was technically night at the time…well, actually early early morning. Anyway.

"I actually have a question for you that I don't really know the answer, how old were you when you,_ you know_?"

"The big _you know_, or something less?"

"The thing right _before_ the you know. About as far as you can get without actually shagging."

"Second year."

"…_Really_?"

"Yeah…"

"…wow."

"But let's just say it wasn't a good time."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, you see I was really young then and…it wasn't…yeah, but I don't know, blimey Delia, this conversation is making me uncomfortable-"

"Also, you're wearing next to nothing." Delia nodded her head to his bare stomach and boxers and smiled brightly.

Sirius looked down "Yeah…that too…" Suddenly he got up and went over to his bureau, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants as he walked toward the bed again and sat down in his original position facing Delia.

"Why else was it making you uncomfortable?" Delia asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because…it's you…and it's just weird talking about my sex life and my… I don't know…stuff…around you."

Delia looked at him surprised, "Why?"

Sirius gave her a look.

"Hey, we're friends, close friends to be exact, and close friends talk about these sorts of things."

"Yeah, yeah, it's my turn now right?"

Delia nodded, "Yes indeedy."

"What is _your_ biggest fear?"

"Oh. That I'll never tell."

"Delia."

"Sirius." She looked him in the eye, not backing down.

"It's probably something stupid isn't it?"

"You could say that."

"You know that I'll find out eventually right?" Sirius gave her a look.

"Yeah, I know, but not now, ok?"

"Ok."

"So, my turn right," Delia asked, glad to be done with the uncomfortable topic, "So, who are you liking these days Silly Sirius?"

"I have _no_ idea. You?"

"Besides the usual…nah."

"The usual? Who's th-oh! Josh-ie-poo!" Sirius sang loudly.

Delia cringed and put her face in her hands again, "Shut up." Her voice was muffled.

"Blimey Delia, you still like him? He's been out of school for like 3 years!"

"Shrug."

"What's so special about him anyway?"

"I like his hair."

"But-"

"Moving along!" Delia interrupted him.

"Ok, fine, it's you're turn."

"Uh…question…question…wanna go for a walk?" Delia sat up slightly and asked excitedly.

Sirius smiled widely, "Yeah! Let's."

They both got up from the bed and Sirius started to put on his shoes, while Delia just opted for being barefoot. Sirius started looking both ways when they started walking down the hall, and kept on tip-toeing towards the staircase. Whenever he heard the slightest noise he would stop abruptly and look around the hall wildly. This went on until he started to scale one of the walls in the hallway like a spy. Delia just rolled her eyes and walked right past him and down the stairs. Following her, Sirius started whispering at her to stop making so much noise or they'll be caught. Delia just gave him a look, which made Sirius shut up rather quickly.

After shutting the door as quietly as possible, each looked at each other and started having a normal conversation,

"So, Deliiiiaaaaaa…"

"Yes, Sirius?"

They began walking a slightly slow pace.

"Are you excited about school?"

"Excited? Uh, not really." Delia answered, looking up at him and smiling. "I'm kind of excited to see everybody again, you know, not just our friends, but everyone, but I'm not excited about doing work."

"Who likes doing work?" Sirius asked, agreeing. Suddenly he thought of something and asked, "Say, are you going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"Uh, I have absolutely no idea, it is just a _few_ months away, Sirius, but I think I'm going to stay, it being our last year."

"Right on! I'm staying, and I don't want to be all by myself with you know…"

"Snape." Delia finished grimily.

"Aye, except I could always torture him relentlessly." Sirius mused.

"Yes, but who will you _show_ all your good times?" Delia teased quietly as they reached the end of James driveway and started walking towards Delia's new house.

Soon, they reached Delia's driveway to her house. She stopped abruptly in front of it and stared at her new house with her arms crossed and head tilted.

After a moment, Sirius asked her quietly, "Did you like that you moved?"

Delia shrugged, snapping out of her trance, "It's not bad. But," She continued, smiling, "my neighbors are just _dreadful_."

"Oh _are_ they?" Sirius asked her playfully, crossing his arms and looking down at her.

"You have _no_ idea."

"I wonder what time it is."

"Not very late I don't think, maybe around two. Hey, what was going on with James earlier after his nap?"

Sirius scratched his head as they continued walking down the sidewalk, "I don't really know, but he gets like that every once in a while after waking up."

"He must've been dreaming, I wonder if it was a good dream or a bad dream." She mused quietly.

"Probably good, it seems as if he's disappointed when he wakes up."

Delia laughed, "He's probably dreaming about marrying Lily or something."

"Hah, yeah, he's like a 9 year old girl I swear, always dreaming about his wedding and who he'll marry…"

"…and what he'll wear." Delia finished for him, looking up at the sky. Suddenly her face broke into a wide smile, "Remember that time in 4th year when you turned Snape's robes pink with James?"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed loudly as they turned on Mulberry Street, "Oh, yeah, that was bloody brilliant; you should've seen his face."

"I did…I was sitting right next to you."

"Oh shut it."

Delia smiled brightly up at him. Once the two reached the end of Mulberry Street they turned right onto a street with a few shops, obviously closed, and a playground.

Delia stared, mouth opened before she exclaimed happily, "Swings!"

Delia started running over to the swings with her arms flailing around a bit, like she was swimming.

Sirius stared at her running style before laughing to himself and running after her, only normally.

Delia sat on the first swing waiting for Sirius to join her, looking very out of place. With her grey pajama bottoms and white tank top and bare feet in the middle of the night. After Sirius walked past her and sat on the swing next to her, Delia started to push herself off the ground and when she was swinging high in the air she began to sing rather loudly and …badly…

"Sweet silver angels over the seaaaaaaaa

Please come down flying low for meeeeeee"

And if it were possible, she started singing even louder and much, much worse.

"One time I trusted a stranger!  
'cause I heard his **sweet song**  
And it was gently _enticing_ me  
though there was **something wrong**  
When I turned he was gone-"

"Delia," Sirius interrupted her singing, "what the bloody hell is that, you're going to wake the entire bloody country."

Delia stopped swinging abruptly and pouted, "You don't like my singing? I think I'm going to cry."

"Delia that was great really…" Sirius said, searching for words of encouragement without, you know, saying she should start belting out another tune.

Delia laughed, jokingly replied, "Hey, and I didn't even get to the chorus yet!"

"What was that anyway?" Sirius asked as he began swinging lightly, "I don't think it's a wizard band."

"Cuz it ain't y'all." Delia replied, using a faux Southern American accent, "'s a muggle ban' ya hear?"

"Yes, I hear, and can you please stop talking like that? It's kind of weird."

"Oh fine, you're no fun."

"I know, I'm such a party pooper." Sirius said as he used his long legs to go higher than the bar that was holding the chain for the swing. "I've always wanted to fly." Sirius said as he flew into the air.

From down below Delia replied, "Well…you do ride a broomstick…and…that involves your feet not being on the ground."

"But, I really wish I could just fly," Sirius shouted from above her, "you know?" He asked as he whirled past her.

"Yeah, I know. You could get one of those new flying motorcycles that just came out, you know." Suddenly she asked, "Could you imagine if someone walked by right now? And saw both of us in pajamas, and you with no shirt on?" Delia replied watching him.

"That would be a pretty interesting reaction on their part to say the least." Sirius replied as he flew past her once again and flashed her a smile.

Suddenly, on a very high swing, Sirius jumped off and landed on the ground, knees slightly bent. He danced around happily for a moment when he found out that he didn't break any bones while attempting this feat.

He turned to Delia, his hair shone from the reflection of the street lamp down the street, "D, I'm bored."

Delia rolled her eyes, "Well, bored-o-boy, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what should I do?"

Delia smiled, "Anything you want, Sirius Black, just don't steal my records."

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled mysteriously at him.

Sirius looked down at her for a second before he started talking to himself, "Hmm, should I prank anyone now or should we just walk around."

"I believe that's between you and your god Sirius."

He turned to her, "Do you want to prank anyone, D?"

Delia looked at the sky, "Right now? Nah, it's too late, someone'll call the muggle police." Suddenly, she yawned, she then tried to say something else, but yawned again she looked up at Sirius who was still standing in front of her and said in a little voice, "Sirius, I'm tired."

"Alright," Sirius said, shoving his hands in his sweatpants pockets, "let's go home ok?"

Delia just nodded, yawning again and rubbing her eyes.

They walked home in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence.

Sirius was thinking to himself for a few minutes before he asked, breaking the silence, "D, what exactly _is_ an assclown?"

Delia, still tired, laughed loudly, "Honestly, I'm not quite sure; I just kind of made it up."

Unexpectedly, Sirius looked up at the sky, "Look," He said pointing to a tree, "There's like 3 owls on that tree. Wow, Delia, look at their eyes."

Delia, without looking up asked him, "Do they all look like mine?"

"Well, yeah, actually." Sirius said lamely as he point his arm down and started walking again.

Delia smiled, "Silly Sirius." She murmured to herself.

"So Delia," Sirius started,

"So Sirius."

"What are your parents like?"

Delia scrunched up her nose, "Uh, normal I suppose, kind of annoying, and the mother is a very paranoid person, and the father is just…I don't know…dad like."

"That's good though, I mean-"

Delia stopped walking abruptly and looked up at him sternly, "Oh bloody hell Sirius, would you stop wallowing in self pity? I don't want to have to deal with you whining about your life, 'No one loves me, I don't deserve to live, I don't belong here, I'm not wanted, blah blah blah.'"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Whoa Delia, a bit of tough love coming from you today huh?"

"Shrug, I'm tired, besides, some people need a good kick in the head."

"Some people meaning me."

"I didn't say it, you did."

"You should write a book Delia." Sirius said suddenly.

Delia looked at him for a moment, before replying, "Uh, you wanna explain that one Sirius?"

"You have so many words of wisdom."

After a few seconds Delia spoke up, "I'm trying to figure out if that's a compliment or not…"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure either, but you do say wiseful things-"

"Wiseful? You're starting to talk like me again, Sirius."

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, some of the things you tell people just make sense, you know?"

Delia though, "I don't really think I say _wiseful_ things…the only thing I can think of is that I do always tell the girls to never take anything seriously, because if you never take it seriously, than you never get hurt, you never get hurt then you always have fun, and if you ever get lonely, just go to the record store…and visit your friends."

"See?" Sirius waved his hand for emphasis, "Beautiful."

"Thanks…do you even know what a record store is?"

"Yes!" Sirius replied, hurt, "I took muggle studies, you know."

"Peace and love baby, peace and love." Delia said to herself, "Sirius, do you even know where you're going? Because, I'm following you."

Sirius nodded confidently, "Yeah, we're down here."

They walked along the sidewalk, nah more like strolled.

They reached James' house soon and walked towards the front door, before opening it, Delia leaned over and whispered,

"You wanna be the Lone Ranger or the Cisco Kid?"

Sirius turned to her and answered, "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Delia."

Delia whispered again, her eyes shining, "I don't think you're supposed to, Silly Sirius."

He looked at her, amazed, before slowly opening the door and silently walking inside.

He glided up the stairs and into his bedroom without making the slightest noise. Once inside the room, Delia turned to him and asked, "How did you _do_ that?"

"Shrug," Sirius smiled, "practice, not everyone has an invisible cloak."

Delia smiled, "Lucky bastard." She murmured.

"Tell me about it." Sirius replied before taking off his shoes and flopping on his bed and sighing contently.

Suddenly the door burst open and Calia ran into the room, searching for something. She found two teenagers staring at her wildly. She looked flustered and her face was really red, she was breathing so hard, it looked like she just sprinted through the whole house, but she found what she was looking for…

"Delia-" Calia stopped abruptly, looking at the two.

Delia and Sirius just stared at her from the bed.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Calia looked from the bed, to Delia, to a half naked Sirius, and back again.

"Nothing." Delia said smoothly, "What did you want to tell me?" She asked.

Calia looked at her briefly before motioning her to come to her. Delia got up and walked over to her, looking at her curiously.

"You'll never guess-"

"You found a library?"

"No, not that…its…" Calia jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands.

Delia just looked at her.

"Remus…"

"_No_."

Calia nodded, a smile creeping onto her face.

Suddenly everything clicked. Delia's eyes grew wide and then she broke into the hugest smile before she started shrieking that girl shriek that girls shriek when they're excited…yeah, I admit, I do it too.

"Ah! You! And he! And no! No? YES! YES! Oh my! AHH! This is the grooviest freaking thing to happen EVER EVER EVER! I'm so excited!" Delia said, freaking out. She started jumping up and down, "CALIA! I am soo happy for you! You have no idea! What did he say to you?" She spoke quickly, too excited to take a breath.

Calia was the same way, her eyes were wide with excitement as she breezed through the speech, "Well, we were talking, in his room-"

"IN HIS ROOM?" Delia screeched, not able to contain her excitement.

"YES! And, and then we were talking right, about his dreams and he was acting really weird right? So we were talking and he said he had something to tell me, and he looked _awful_, and he kept sighing and wringing his hands and freaking out! I thought he was going to tell me he was dying or something."

"Yes, yes! Continue." Delia said, biting her nails.

"Well, then he said that during the truth or dare game James was playing with us, you know the game today, well, he was asked, you know, what his last dream was about and he…he said that he was going to say that he was sitting next to this beautiful woman in his dream right, but he never got a chance to because you guys were doing _whatever it is you do_ in the kitchen."

"ANYWAY."

"Yes, so Remus said that he was sitting next to this beautiful woman right? And then he said that what really happened in the dream was that he was sitting next to me! Me Delia! And he said that not only was I sitting next to him, but in his dream…_I was his girlfriend_."

Delia stared at her in shock, her mouth wide open. "No. Way."

"YES! But that's not it."

"IT ISN'T?"

"No! So, then you know, I was flipping out, obviously, right?" Calia's eyes were dancing around happily.

"Totally."

"Right, but then. Oh my god, then. Then! Then! Then!"

"OUT WITH IT!"

"Well, he said that, oh Delia, he said that he remembers the first day that he met me, and he said that when he first saw me, he thought that was the first day of his life."

"Oh. My. God." Delia said, placing her hand on her heart and she slowly sank onto Sirius bed.

"But that's not it!"

Delia stared dreamily up at Calia.

"He said that he thinks he was blind before he met me."

"Oh god!" Delia wailed. "I'm going to cry right now."

"And he said that he tried to move on but, direct quote, 'I've tried to forget about it, move on, but, I realize now that…that I need you Accalia.'"

Delia waved her hands in front of her eyes, trying to not cry, "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard EVER."

"Tell me about it." Calia said, her hazel eyes showing too many happy emotions.

Delia leaned back on the bed next to a silent Sirius and smiled, "This makes me so happy."

Calia smiled, "Delia, there's more."

Delia bolted up to a sitting position, "There's more!"

"YES! So then I had an idea. I asked him truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare. And he looked at me in confusion and he said dare and I…well I dared him to kiss me. And well…he did."

"HE DID!" Delia screeched.

Calia smiled dreamily. "Ohhh yeah he did."

Delia was frozen, "I don't know what to say right now."

"Me neither, and I was there!"

Delia looked at her and smiled. She was so happy. "How was it?" She asked.

Calia looked at her and raised her eyebrows, "How do you think?"

Delia tilted her head back and laughed.

Suddenly, Sirius spoke up for the first time since Calia burst in, "Hey, no talking about Remus' snogging skills while he's not around."

Delia looked at him and smiled brightly, "I'm sure he won't mind. Did you get all our conversation just then?"

Sirius smiled back at her and leaned against his pillow, "I got the gist. Good for you guys." He said to Calia. "But, try not to hurt him ok?"

Calia smiled contently, "Cross my heart."

"Wait a tic, Calia…where is he now?"

Calia smiled sheepishly, "Still in his room, I told him I had to use the loo."

"You left him there!" Delia and Sirius asked incredulously at the same time. They sat next to each other on the bed and looked up at her.

Calia looked at them, "Would you rather have me _not_ tell you guys what just happened?"

Delia smiled sweetly up at her, "Je tu adore."

"Merci." Calia looked at Sirius and answered his questioning eyes, "That's about as much French as I know, Delia here is the expert."

"Oh I know!" Sirius answered, he didn't talk to Calia often but when he did they seemed like really close friends, "She always says these random things to me in French and I _never_ know what they mean."

Delia turned towards him and whispered, "J'ai un secret pour tu dire."

Sirius stared at Delia blankly before turning to look up at Calia, "See? No idea."

Delia giggled and Calia rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Calia looked at the floor briefly before saying, "Oh Delia one more thing…"

"Hmm?"

"He kissed by the book."

Delia's eyes grew wide and she stated waving her hands in front of her eyes again, trying not to cry, "I knew he would, I knew it! I knew it was meant to be!" Suddenly, Delia got up and hugged Calia tightly.

Sirius started at them confused, "What the fuck does 'kissed by the book' mean?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Answered another voice from the doorway. The three teens snapped their heads quickly to see who was there.

Remus was leaning against the side of the doorway, his light brown hair was messy and he looked tired but happy. Really happy.

Delia looked from Calia to Remus and noticed that they were just staring at everything in the room but each other. Delia rolled her eyes and clasped her hands on Calia's shoulders and walked her over to Remus. They both looked at the ground nervously.

Delia rolled her eyes and walked away from them, and sat next to a quiet Sirius on his bed. She leaned over and whispered to him, without taking her eyes off the two lovebirds, "Come with me." As they silently got up, she whispered to him again, "And maybe you should put a shirt on now."

Sirius threw on the shirt he wore that day and followed Delia obediently out of his room, clapping Remus on the back while he and Calia continued to stare at each other silently.

After the two left, Remus finally looked at Calia. "I thought you left me." Remus said quietly, "But, then I heard Delia shrieking and I just kind of figured."

Calia looked up at him at last and laughed, "Yeah, she does that a lot." Then she looked away for a second, thinking to herself, when she came to a decision in her mind, she turned back to Remus, "Look, Remus, I gotta to say…"

Remus looked at her worriedly.

"Well, quite frankly, I'm not one of those 'meek girls' that are always shifting their feet and always blush and are always really shy and quiet. I'm _nothing_ like that, so I hope you don't expect me to act like this often."

Remus laughed and ran his hand absentmindedly through his hair, "Calia, I've known you for quite some time, and well, I would_ never_ be able to describe you as meek."

"Oh yes, me meek? No. Just no." Calia replied, shaking her head as they started walking back to his room.

Remus and Calia talked quietly together on his bed, both were lying down and Calia was using his chest as a pillow.

"So Remus, what have you been reading lately?" Calia asked, tilted her head up to look at him curiously.

He closed his eyes briefly, thinking, "Just _Lolita_." He said it in a way that separated the syllables; Lo. Lee. Ta.

Calia's eyes snapped up to look at him, "The book about child pedophilia?" She asked bewilderedly.

Remus smiled, "It's a bit deeper than that but yes, it_ is_ about child pedophilia. It's pretty interesting actually."

"Not thinking any wild thoughts are you there, buddy?" Calia asked, faking fear.

Remus laughed, "No, no, I like my women…women thank you very much."

And after that, Calia and Remus were no longer quiet around each other, or nervous, or worried that one day, instead of asking how the other was, they'd accidentally say, "I'M IN LOVE YOU WITH OH MY BELOVED. BUT CUPID HAD LAID NO ARROW ON YOU FOR ME!" Or something of that nature.

They didn't talk about what happened, and they felt that they didn't need to. They both knew how the other felt and how happy they each were. They both felt, even though it seemed unrealistic at the time. That this was meant to be, that Delia was right, it was supposed to happen a while ago. But at least it happened. Calia thought to herself, trying to figure out what they were like now. _Our conversations now flow with ease instead of a wary politeness. We understand each other, hell we're starting to say the same things and we've only been _technically_ together for a couple hours! _Then suddenly, she realized it, _we're exactly like Delia and Sirius, well, you know…besides the obvious, yeah…_

Remus was thinking along the same lines. _I had no idea it was going to be this easy, well it wasn't really easy, talk about nerve-wracking and downright bloody scary, but the fact that Calia is now in my arms makes up for it. Makes up for the 6 years I've liked her. Definitely makes up for it._

Calia sighed contently as she and Remus spoke quietly to one another about everything. Anything. And they were happy. Really happy.

* * *

After checking to see where Remus and Calia were, Sirius and Delia walked back into his room and started arguing, 

"Sirius, it's your bed, you stay, it's no big deal."

"Delia, come _on_, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave me!" Sirius whined taking off his shirt again and throwing it on the ground.

Delia sighed and asked, "Well, then where are we both going to sleep?"

Sirius looked at her.

Delia raised her eyebrows and looked back.

This continued for a few seconds before Delia relented,

"Fine, I'll stay." She walked past him and over to his bed and gently climbed in a moved over to the very end of the bed, "Here, come on." She patted the other side of the bed.

Sirius looked at her warily, he could think of a dozen reasons to say "no."

"Sure."

As he climbed in gracefully, Delia spoke up, "But we have to have rules: No pranking, snoring, drooling, or anything else annoying or embarrassing. Oh, and no groping. I don't care that we've been friends for over 6 years, you're still a teenage guy and I'm still a teenage girl. So hands off."

Sirius raised his hands in defense, "Ok, ok, I wont even look at you aright?" He said sarcastically as he rolled over and turned his back towards her.

The two teens were on opposite ends of the bed. After a few tense minutes, Delia sighed.

"Sirius…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked, turning his head towards her.

"For yelling at you just now."

"Shrug, it's ok, it was probably well deserved."

Delia turned to face him and slowly a smile crept onto her face, "Silly Sirius, still friends?"

"Of course." Sirius replied, in a voice that said that they could never _not_ be.

"Yay." Delia yawned and scrunched up her nose, "Even after all that excitement," She whispered, "I'm still _absolutely_ exhausted."

"Well, it is around 3 o'clock, D."

Delia just raised her eyebrows in response.

"I'm happy for them." Sirius said suddenly, running his hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"Oh me too, they definitely deserve it."

"Right on."

"And what Remus said to her, that was seriously the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Yeah," Sirius said, shifting a bit and pulling the covers down to his waist, "Even I was starting to tear up."

"Oh shut it." Delia replied, her speech slightly slurred, "you have to admit it was beautiful, 'I think I was blind before I met you'. I mean _come on_."

Delia turned on her side, facing him. Her legs were drawn up towards her chest but not completely, she kind of resembled an upside down '4' if you really want to know. Her eyelids drooped down every once in a while as they continued talking until she finally said in a small voice,

"Sirius, I'm tired."

Sirius silently looked at her and reached over and turned out the light.

"Night, Sirius." He heard Delia mumble, almost asleep.

"Good night Delia." Sirius whispered, then added, "Sweet dreams."

Soon, Delia's breath slowed as she was gently lulled into a deep sleep.

Sirius sighed as he started at the ceiling, wide awake.

* * *

A/N: I'm in a very Romeo and Juliet/French/Music mood right now. And my hands are cold. 

Do you realize how many words this is? It's insanity.

Reviewing makes the world go round.


End file.
